undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 58
Peter and Michael came running to the fire to see people standing around Sarah’s tent “what happened?” asked Peter “she’s awake” said Shannon with glee, Peter walked past the rest of them and got into the tent to see Sarah’s eyes opened and holding Andy’s hand, Scott and Shannon where the only other people in the tent “Sarah” said Peter with relief as he knelt down to Sarah “you gave us quiet a scare there” said Peter with a few tears in his eyes “I...it’s time” said Sarah “for what?” asked Andy, Sarah rubbed Andy’s hand on her cheek and then kissed it “I’m ready” said Sarah “don’t be daft, you’re awake, you’re on the mend” said Peter, trying not to cry “but it’s still there, and it’s my time now” said Sarah “don’t say that” said Andy “please, don’t let me do this anymore, I want to talk with Andy alone now” said Sarah “okay” said Peter as he kissed her on the cheek, Scott, Shannon and Peter left the tent leaving Andy alone with his sister. “I feel so weak right now, I know this will be hard on you but Peter and the others are still here” said Sarah “but you won’t be” replied Andy “I know, but I’m tired of fighting this now, please let me go, you’ll do fine in this world, just don’t let it bring you down, don’t let it beat you, be yourself, not Mark or the other people that we’ve met that this world has changed them, don’t do things that you’ll regret” said Sarah “I won’t, I promise” replied an emotional Andy “at one point I though this group was at breaking point, I was wrong. Because we always look out for each other, Peter will do the same for you when I’m gone, he knows that. You, Shannon and Michael are the only ones left from the church, from our original group, don’t let that change” said Sarah as she smiled at her brother “we all die at some point” said Andy with a serious look on his face “no, don’t say that” said Sarah “but it’s true, at one point we’ll die, look at you” said Andy “I know, you’re sad, but this isn’t the way to get on. You’ve got to think of the positive side and move on” said Sarah “I love you” said Andy hugging Sarah “I love you back” replied Sarah as her eyes started to fill with tears “I don’t want to go” said Sarah as she started to cry “please don’t leave me, please” pleaded Andy, just then Sarah’s eyes started to shut and she let out a small breath and then her breathing stopped, Andy looked at the body in confusion. Seconds later he let out a scream, outside the group looked at the tent, Peter started to cry, others wept while some sat there blankly “I should... get Andy out of there...you know, before...before it happens” said Peter “gun?” asked Scott “it’s the cleanest way to do it” replied Peter “just, just think of the walkers” added Scott “they won’t get in the camp” said Peter, he then took out his Magnum and unzipped the tent and walked inside to see Sarah’s lifeless body lying on her mat, with Andy crying over her “Andy... you know what happens next” said Peter, “please, let me” said Andy as he looked up to Peter “okay. Just take your time” replied Peter “I don’t think she would’ve wanted to become one of those things, do you?” asked Andy “defiantly not” replied Peter “I’m going to wait, just until she wakes up again” said Andy “you sure that’s a good...” said Peter “yes, do you mind?” asked Andy as he took the gun off Peter. “I’ll just be outside” added Peter before he walked out of the tent. Everyone stood up, but Peter motioned for them to sit down again “he’s going to wait until she wakes, his choice and he’ll do it” said Peter as he sat back down on the log beside Henry. Thirty minutes passed and the group where still waiting to hear the gun go off. Back inside the tent Andy was resting his head on Sarah’s chest, until he saw her fingers starting to twitch, he then sat up, and saw her chest starting to rise, and fall, very slowly, he put his ear to her nose and felt the coolness of her breathing, she then opened her eyes, which where a bitter grey with red veins, her breathing started to get horse “bye bye, I love you” said Andy as he held the mouth of the gun to her head as she started to get up, she lifted her arm, but before it could get to Andy, the gunshot went off, just then the group outside look onwards at the tent. Trivia *Last Appearance of Sarah *With Sarah’s death this means that there are only four remaining Main Characters in Peter’s Journey (Peter, Scott, Shannon and Jess) *This Issue marks the first time that the group have had the lowest members ever (having only 10 left) Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues